vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
祝福のメシアとアイの塔 (Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou)
, and |singers = Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, Camui Gackpo, GUMI, IA, MAYU, MEIKO, and KAITO |producers = teamOS: * Hitoshizuku-P × Yama△ (music, lyrics) * Suzunosuke (illustration) * TSO, VAVA (video) * ahirutama (English translation) |links = }} Background "Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI" is an original song by teamOS. It is one of their most notable songs, and one of the most popular Vocaloid group renditions. One day, the local seamstress of the "Village of Youth" receives a letter from the oracle of the nearby kingdom. The seamstress (Miku) is destined to become the next Messiah, the one who has to get the 9 "blessings" inside of the "Tower of AI". The other villagers decide to help her. However, what no one knows is that the so called "blessings" are tests God set up to test her and see if she could endure the curses. She has the choice of either surviving all the curses or splitting them between 9 people. She is unaware about these 2 facts, so she lets her friends join her. They are a pair of shepherd siblings (Len and Rin), a dancer (Luka), a poet (GUMI), a monk (Gackpo), a pair of baker sisters (MAYU and IA), a knight (MEIKO), and the village chief (KAITO). Inside the tower, the 9 "friends" put aside their friendship and betray her, one by one. She realizes that they were all blinded by greed, wanting to get more power by grabbing the blessings for themselves. Finally, she reaches the top of the tower alone, where the altar was waiting for her. Surrounding a stone pedestal, 9 statues are arranged in a circle holding unlit, red candles in their skeletal hands, which suddenly become illuminated. She learns that her 9 friends actually knew about the curse, and just did not want her to know what they were doing, so they pretended to betray her so that she could save the world instead. Realizing the fate that her friends had to suffer from splitting the curse, the Messiah understands that they were never being greedy. They just wanted to protect her and never once wanted to steal the "blessings" and did not want her to feel the pain of enduring the curse. Even at their death, they always remembered their motto, "In sickness and in health, we share joy and pain". A ghostly figure disappears right after the flame on the stone pedestal ignites. The Messiah finally accepts her fate, smiles for herself and reaches her hands to the altar. In the end, it is unknown what happened and is left for open interpretations. This song has entered the Hall of Fame. Lyrics |-|Japanese and Romaji = |-|English = Abandoned barren land of destruction Only children survived there They held each other’s small hands and believe unconditionally In sickness and in health "We share joy and pain" Divine judgement executed on arrogant foolish sheep which thought they could replace God "The tower of AI" defending the world that is going to end Lifespan of earth is lit on the top of the tower A messenger from the kingdom provided a prophecy for the village of youth To be the next honorable Messiah, the oracle delivered to the seamstress Blessing that is protected in the tower is glory which only nine Messiahs can get To the tower, we will come with you To save a life of paradise that is going to die "To get a blessing on me……" Beat your heart out Get yourself a glory Try as hard as you can…… Take your friend’s hand If you trust each other and help each other, then you fear nothing The first blessing She reached out to the door, where the lives swirl in the "Blooming Wave" Unexpectedly, a young man put his hand in hers and said "We share joy and pain" The Messiah was pushed away and the first blessing was stolen Those friends seemed to hate each other The second door A swords-woman threw herself into the "Fire Banquet" with red eyes Elder sister won the "Grace of the Sunlight" and smiled complacently Younger sister showed her frustration and moved forward to the "Peaceful Darkness" "I am the one…… I was chosen……" "You can’t keep it all to yourself…… we won’t let you……" Does greed change a person? A monk said a prayer to the "Trembling Ground" A poet hummed the "Rumble of Thunder" "To get a blessing on me……" Sharpen your mind Grab a glory as fast as you can…… Where have all my friends gone……? Is everyone against me? Get rid of the love that has gone too far A dancer swayed to the "Rondo of Whirlwind" An elder twin pushed her younger brother away and stepped into the "Garden of Silver Snow" Her tears of joy froze before they left her eyes The ninth blessing is the sleeping "Fetal Movement of Magma" A younger twin deceived the Messiah and proudly smiled Betrayed by friends she trusted All the blessings were stolen Holding up a torch with no flame Walking to the altar…… The true meaning of "blessing" that sealed in the tower ……was an atonement of the Messiah You, the Messiah who got through this ordeal with these sacrifices Now, add a new life of paradise Even though, Being drowned in rough sea Dancing in the hellfire Helplessly falling on my knees in merciless drought Being trapped in the darkness forever and losing my mind Being swallowed by the earth We won’t let you go by yourself Even though, Being struck by the judgement lightning Being tore up by the hurricane Being frozen to the bones, to the soul Crawling through the fire We won’t stop believing…… In sickness and in health "We share joy and pain" Continue this torch relay After all these innocent sacrifices This foolish habit will never be broken…… Holding up the torch that your friends helped you to win The bells of dawn ring The sound of glory The Messiah who accepted God’s will, silently smiles by herself…… She has just created nine sorrows Now she reaches her hands to the altar Derivatives , , , , (♀, ♂ Kire), , , , |producers = 雲kumo (tuning, mixing, video), Tsunamayo (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = yt a4Lgi5j3uZw; bb 8226577 }} , Kouki penumbra, Crecia Selestewa, Ikeda Akane, Irone Sora, Dill, Funaoto Yuna |producers = Avalia (tuning, UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = sc avy-does-utau/10utaublessed-messiah-and-the-tower-of-aiust }} (SAKEBI, NORMAL), Mawarine Shuu, Kyoukine Nairu ReBorn, VCV, Mary LYCORIS, eXelle, Retake EDGE, GUAU DESPAIR, TOXIC, EUPHORIA SCALE |producers = SpanishPandaHero (tuning), Avalia (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = yt 8ZyI1xkRBtY; sc spanishpandahero/10-utau-blessed-messiah-and-the-tower-of-ai; vm 182328640 }} , Kasane Teto, Nanase Shian, Nanine Iro, Ohnawa Mukade, Hoshisuisyo, Akino Madrigare, Shione Lt, Shione Sal, Honoka Elie |producers = Osage (tuning) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm29561366 }} |human = , Coda, Hinoe, Mark, Erin, Renna, Tsubame, ikon, |producers = Krovi (mixing), Renna (English lyrics, timing, tuning, video), Reba (background chorus, harmony check), Jeii (logo) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = nn sm29423885; yt LYL3CZAOqbA }} , , Renna, .Exe, ikon, |producers = Krovi (mixing, mastering), Renna (timing, tuning, video), BlackPearlKasumi (video), Jeii (logo) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm29372876; yt oAzznG8gi7g }} (vocals), Morrigan (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm29498141;yt VhLcLHVt5LY }} , , , Chiisana, , , , , , |producers = ✿ham (organization, mixing, English lyrics) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = nn sm30297439; yt WODrHNrpfYw; sc hamxham/blessed-messiah-and-the-tower-of-ai-english-chorus }} |arrangement = }} Other media appearances Discography This song is featured in the albums Vocalocreation and VersuS with the themes of "Hope" and "Despair". Gallery ShukufukunoMessiahConcept.png|Concept art by Suzunosukehttps://twitter.com/suzu3939/status/755710665151483904 Messiah.png|Additional artwork Trivia * All of the villagers' professions were revealed in a Tweethttps://twitter.com/samorira9/status/755710066615914496 (in Japanese) by Hitoshizuku-P. * Before the official video was uploaded, TSO showed the 3D models of the stone statues, the altar, and the torch in his Twitter.https://twitter.com/anarchylily/status/755712795228778496 References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese group rendition songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring Camui Gackpo Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Songs featuring IA Category:Songs featuring MAYU Category:Songs featuring MEIKO Category:Songs featuring KAITO